Cat Funny Love
by Mrs bilk123
Summary: My offical story series... When three of my Oc's outsmart Gordon, Bilk and Waffle in a love and kissing craze!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello it's me again I haven't been on in a long time and this story is my story series I'm making up, in this story Gordon, Bilk, and Waffle are in their swork forms you know that episode called the Magic Staff, yes that's what I'm talking about…..XD…My story series in called Cat Funny Love…I have three OCs which you'll find obvious who the girls cats love :P. Please tell me how you think.. My friends think it's funny….**

The meeting between the Cat sisters and the Cat brothers

**ONE DAY**

In cat village…. Inside a restaurant…

A big crisis was going on

A brownish cat named Chippy -San were the cat sister's guardian. One girl of the girl cats name is Missy. Bilk she was black and had glowy yellow eyes and she had brown hair.

The second was named Gordina Quidsland she was white and had an orange patch, green glowy eyes and she was a red haired girl cat, last but not least (the one youv'e all been waiting for) Wafflet.. she was gray cat with white glowy eyes and had black hair.. All of these girls liked to play to much and was hoping to find the men cats of their dreams someday..

Chippy san: I can't find it!!! The only thing that can save the village from danger!!

Missy: What?!

Chippy: The scacred diamond to please the volcano god!!! It's gone!! If I don't find it, the volcano god will pour lava all over our village and we're all doomed!!!!

Wafflet went into the kitchen with a white cyrstal in her paws…

Chippy: WAFFLET!!!! GIVE ME THE DIAMOND!!!

Wafflet: I found it under the couch…

While Wafflet was walking to Chippy a puddle of water was in front of her and she slipped over and the diamond was up in air while Wafflet was on the ground… Chippy ran to save the diamond but it was too late… Wafflet SALLOWED the diamond by mistake… Missy and Gordina's mouths dropped open and Chippy was shocked… Chippy started panicing and running around in circles..

Chippy: We're doomed we need someone to save us but who!?!?!?

Suddenly the door to the kitchen slammed opened and three shadows were in the light….

TO BE CONTINUED

Please tell me what think!!!! 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest

And please review also.. I'll update as soon as I can!!!!


	2. Cat funny love

**The Love has started 3**

In the three shadows came out three muscular blonde haired boy cats walked through the door… Chippy hopped up in excitement…

Chippy: Of course!! The great Gordon, Bilk and Waffle will save us all!!!

The cat brothers looked weird at him…

Chippy: If you guys help me you get anything your hearts desire….

Bilk: We're in!!

Gordon: Yes!!

Waffle: We'll do it!!!

The Cat sisters looked at the cat brothers for minute and started giggling and waving at them flirtly –like… Each of the Cat brothers rolled his eyes… (A/N: PG THOUGHTS COMING AT YA!!!)

Wafflet: I don't know about you girls but gray boy cat is so cute and he's a major hunk- sicle…

Gordina: Wafflet are you nuts?! Now that orange and white boy cat is so handsome…..I think he is such a hottie…

Missy: Man!! You both are crazy!!! Now that black boy cat wit the long pointy ears, that's a real man cat and his sexy!!!

The cat sisters sighed lovey –like. The cat sisters ran away and came back real quick and each of them had on an explorer outfit…

Missy: We'll go with you boys…

Waffle: Yeah even hotties such as yourselves need help, sometimes..

Gordina: Yeah, we're the help crew!!

Mr.Bilk: Fine, but keep up!!

Gordon: We won't slow down.

Waffle: So get ready.

The Cat sisters looked at the Cat Brothers and hearts started flying everywhere….

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chap 3

**Chapter 3 – Love is disgusting (to the cat brothers, lol)**

While the cat brothers were headed three sperate ways, the cat sisters followed the particular boy cat they loved, Wafflet followed Waffle, Gordina with Gordon and Missy with Mr. Bilk..

Gordon found himself in a forest, then he also noticed someone was behind him…

Gordon: Who ever you are I know you're behind me!!!

Then Gordina jumped from the tree landed on her feet towards Gordon..

Gordina: Hey, Gordy Poo, hey that's a good name for you, (giggles)

Gordon: Gordina, lassie, I don't have time to play…

Gordina took out a camara.

Gordina: But you do have time to take a pic with me, hehehe (smiles hard)

Gordina goes closer to Gordon and she takes her paw and puts it on his muscle bond chest with the camara pointing at them.

Gordon: NO!!! DON'T TAKE THE PICTURE!!! PICTURE FLASHES MAKE ME—

Click, Flash!!

Gordon was blind..

Gordon: Where did everyone go?

Gordina pushed Gordon in a bush and jumped in the bush with him..

Gordina: (kisses Gordon on the lips) (mwah) (mwah) (mwah) (mwah) hehehe

Meanwhile Waffle is in the dessert part of the village and a big sand storm was there and Waffle was struggling to get through and all of sudden he sees Wafflet with a curtain covering up something..

Wafflet: Hey Hunka Waffle!!! Oooo I like that name for you that's what im gonna call you from now on!! Look at what I made!!!

She pulls the curtain reveling a Sand statue of Waffle holding her and they were kissing..

Wafflet: Look, it's me and you kissing, see? smiles hard

Waffle had a sweat drop on his head and was distracted by the statue the sand storm blew him away..

Mr.Bilk, was in the jungle part of the village..

Mr.Bilk: Man, I hate swinging on vines…But I gotta do it for the village…

Bilk started swinging on vines, without a care, until Missy was on a vine headed straight for him, Bilk was on one vine, Missy was on the other, and Missy was smiling hard at him…

Missy: Hey, Sexy Bilk…

And before ya know it Missy and Bilk where in the middle, and Missy hardly pressed her lips on Bilk's, and Bilk had a sweatdrop on his head and turned red with grief..

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
